Star-Lord
Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord, is a half-human who was stranded in outer space as a child, building up a reputation as a notorious intergalactic outlaw. He is currently the leader of the Suicide Squad. History Early Life Peter Quill was born on Earth to Meredith Quill and an Unnamed Father. Quill grew up and lived in Missouri. Peter got into fights a lot as a kid. When he was at the age of eight, his mother died. Directly after her death, Peter ran out of the hospital crying. He was suddenly abducted from Earth by the Ravagers. Their mission was to take him to his father in deep space but their leader, Yondu Udonta, instead decided that they would keep him as their own and chose never to tell him about his father. The Ravagers taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. As he grew older, Peter started going by the name Star-Lord, which was a nickname given to him by his mother. Suicide Squad Picked up as a consultant some time ago, Peter became interested in Orb's Suicide Squad. Seeing ahead that a mutiny of some sort was going to happen, he went undercover within the ranks using the recovered equipment of Isaac Clarke. During that time, he was the one who brought in Ilsa Gärtner as well as subdue Jack after their disastrous mission in a UCR prison site. He has since taken leadership of the now small group. Personality Peter is naturally upbeat and sarcastic, he looks on the bright side of things. It can be seen in his pop culture laden references his life on Earth. He is also very protective of his personal relic-like Sony Walkman. Peter has shown he can be heroic, being willing to give up some of his more theif-like traits if the needs arise. Peter can think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly. Powers and Abilities Powers Star-Lord's heritage is unknown, shadowed for most of his life. For now is to show that he is able to: Energy Resistance - He is able to survive holding large amounts of energy for an abnormal amount of time compared to other mortals. Abilities *Peak Human Condition - He is able to endure a long period of time in battle with out getting tired. *Expert Combatant - Peter is shown an expert in close quarter combat. He was able to hold his own against Ilsa as well as fight off many UCR guards during a mision *Universal Knowledge - Peter having grown up in space has extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures. *Expert Marksman - Peter is shown to be well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy *Expert Pilot - He is an apparent accomplished starship pilot. Equipment *Walkman Headset - Quill is very protective of his personal Sony Walkman; He received it from his mother along with 2 mix tapes. *Helmet - Quill wears a helmet with different capabilities like being able to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vacuum of space. *Jet Boot Attachments - Quill has jets that he attaches and rotates onto his boots to make jet boots. The jets which allows for an increase in forward movement. They can also be used in flying in deep space. *Quad Blasters - Two guns that shoot lightning and a green laser that can be set to merely stun an opponent or outright kill them. There appears to be two more functions, but those remain to be seen *Translator Implant - Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. *Star-Lord Uniform - The uniform initially was one of many that the Ravagers used, it was gifted to Peter when he struck out on his own. It protects Peter from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space. Discarded *Isaac Clarke's RIG: Peter used the recovered rig when he went undercover in the Squad. It provided heavy protection from blunt and bladed attacks, as well as gave him kinesis and stasis modules to use. Gallery Star-Lord2.png|Star-Lord with mask and full gear Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Task Force X Category:The Real KYR SP33DY'S characters